


Груз 200

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Иваизуми никогда не бросает своих.





	Груз 200

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на июльский Haikyuu!! фестиваль '19
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— Живой? — спрашивает Иваизуми, перегнувшись через край обрыва.

— Немного, — вымученно отвечает ему Ойкава.

— Хорошо. Держись.

Рука у Ойкавы грязная, холодная и скользкая — как бы не упустить. Иваизуми стискивает зубы и хватается второй, упирается чуть ли не всем телом в мокрую землю и тащит на себя. Ойкава тяжёлый, почти не помогает, но и не мешает. И молчит. Иваизуми мельком поражается его выдержке — другие бы при таком обширном ранении (насколько он сам успел увидеть) давно орали бы благим матом, а не цеплялись молча за гнилые корни. «Вот дурак, не нашли бы его, и всё», — думает Иваизуми. Резко выдыхает и вытаскивает Ойкаву.

Они лежат в луже и наслаждаются тем, что просто живы. Накрапывает мелкий дождь, где-то за горизонтом слышны раскаты грома. Хорошо.

— Ива-чан, — шепчет Ойкава и тянет за рукав. Впивается пальцами в ткань так, что и не отцепишь. Хорошо, что не в руку. — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Да ты вечно в какой-то жопе оказываешься, — нервно смеётся Иваизуми. — Привычка такая.

— Уж извини, — бормочет Ойкава и замолкает.

К своим они возвращаться не собираются, да и где они, эти свои, теперь. Отбились от отряда, не успели на общий сбор — считай, что уже трупы. Никто не будет их искать.

Иваизуми почти в порядке: пара царапин и всё; у Ойкавы броня на боку раздроблена напрочь, всё залито кровью, но — к счастью — не своей. Те же пара царапин, что и у Иваизуми. На немой вопрос Ойкава морщится и отворачивается, а Иваизуми и не допытывается: в отряде Ойкаву любят — любили, теперь ведь никого не осталось в живых — многие, и закрыть собой командира считается за доблесть. 

Иваизуми и сам бы вытащил Ойкаву из какой угодно задницы, не думая о последствиях и о себе. И о том, как с этим будет жить сам Ойкава. Но всё это в прошлом, сейчас, на этот чёртов момент, они ещё живы, а значит, нужно свалить отсюда как можно быстрее — атмосфера вокруг не самая приятная.

Но Ойкава упрямо тянет Иваизуми на поле боя: поискать полезное, ведь неизвестно, сколько им ещё тут блуждать. Неизвестно, когда смогут дойти до хоть какого-нибудь убежища и смогут ли вообще. «Или добить тех несчастных, кто не успел умереть», — думает Иваизуми и крепче сжимает бластер. Заряд мигает жалкими пятью процентами, батареи хватит лишь на пару выстрелов. 

— И не из такой жопы вылезали, — бормочет Иваизуми, и идущий впереди Ойкава спотыкается.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ничего. Не бери в голову. Лучше смотри под ноги, — слова падают словно камни. Иваизуми смотрит Ойкаве в спину, игнорируя то, что может увидеть под ногами. Он не готов видеть мёртвые лица товарищей, не готов смотреть в их мёртвые глаза. Не готов принять смерть тех, кто был с ним рядом столько времени, кто был роднее всех. Что по этому поводу думает Ойкава, Иваизуми знать не хочет.

— Лови, — Ойкава перебрасывает через плечо батарею и она тёплой тяжестью ложится Иваизуми в ладонь. — Почти целая. Интересно, кто такой экономный?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе — нелепый, неуместный.

Иваизуми ставит новую батарею, прячет свою в подсумок на бедре — ещё пригодится. 

Они идут друг за другом, не скрываясь ни от кого — после такого побоища вряд ли остались выжившие, а подкрепление... Подкрепления ни с одной из сторон ждать не приходилось. «Удачно сложившиеся обстоятельства», — невесело хмыкает Иваизуми и спонтанно переворачивает ногой кусок хитинового панциря: тот с чавканьем падает в грязь.

— Ты чего? — зовёт его Ойкава, отойдя уже довольно далеко. — Ива-чан?

Шаги доносятся словно из-под толщи воды, Ойкава говорит ещё что-то, но Иваизуми его не слушает — не слышит даже, тянет в сторону здоровенную махину хитиновых пластин и переплетение чешуйчатых лап.

— Помоги, — хрипит он подошедшему Ойкаве и не замечает руку на своём плече, не слышит тихого «оставь его». Потому что бросить товарища в беде — это не то, что может сделать Иваизуми. Не то, что может сделать как командир маленького отряда, где все друг другу ближе, чем родня по крови.

— Ива-чан, ты ему не поможешь, — качает головой Ойкава и тянет его за собой. — Идём. Он уже труп.

Иваизуми шипит и выдёргивает руку из крепкой хватки. «Я лучше знаю. Лучше, — бешено стучит в голове, когда он наконец-то отодвигает тушу твари и вытаскивает Кагеяму на более-менее сухую землю. — Он ещё живой. Я лучше знаю своих ребят».

— И как ты предлагаешь его тащить? — Ойкава присаживается рядом и смотрит на Кагеяму, чуть наклонив голову, словно решает: всё же помочь или пристрелить, чтобы не возиться.

— Тебе — никак.

Ойкава фыркает и встаёт.

— Как знаешь.

Его шаги удаляются, отсутствие ощущается холодом. Иваизуми поджимает губы и пробегает негнущимися пальцами по броне Кагеямы — нужно избавиться от неё и найти ранение. Тогда уже можно будет что-то решать.

Рана аккуратная, сквозная, но края у неё тёмные, сочащиеся какой-то дрянью. Когда Иваизуми промывает её дезраствором из походной аптечки, Кагеяма приоткрывает мутные глаза и хрипло стонет. 

— Эй, я с тобой, — говорит Иваизуми, приподнимая его и неловко бинтуя. Бинт съезжает, вокруг грязь и кровь, а Кагеяма совсем не помогает — всё норовит соскользнуть обратно. — Держись, только держись, — приказным тоном твердит Иваизуми и всаживает в плечо сразу две ампулы — может, хоть это подействует. Может, хоть так продержится.

Кагеяма вздрагивает, как от удара, снова открывает глаза, но в этот раз взгляд уже осознанный.

— Иваизуми-сан... Вы...

— Ох, молчи. Тебе нельзя разговаривать, — Иваизуми избавляет его от остатков брони и заворачивает в найденный поблизости плащ. «Вот и пригодилась кое-чья выпендрёжность», — думает он, стиснув зубы.

— Ойкава-сан... — снова начинает Кагеяма, но Иваизуми обрывает его:

— Живой. Живее всех. Шарится тут где-то.

Кагеяма кивает и снова затихает. Иваизуми трясёт его за плечо — «только не отключайся», и тот послушно открывает глаза, смотря куда-то вдаль.

В голове крутится сотня вопросов: ты его спас? Зачем? Никогда бы не подумал. Вот дурак. Но ничего из этого Иваизуми не произносит вслух, просто сидит и держит Кагеяму, прижимая к себе как маленького ребёнка.

Спасти. Привезти домой. Хоть как-то уберечь.

Ойкава появляется за спиной бесшумно, или это Иваизуми уже ничего не слышит и не понимает, бросает на землю кусок панциря — тот лёгкий, но прочный, лапы и моток верёвки — где только нашёл?

— Если уж ты так в него вцепился... — начинает Ойкава, но давится словами под внимательным и радостным взглядом Кагеямы. Замолкает на пару мгновений, а потом продолжает: — Будем делать носилки.

Они скручивают из имеющегося жалкое подобие носилок и тащат на них Кагеяму. Куда — неизвестно. Ясно только, что подальше отсюда. Разведочные шаттлы не проходят над бывшими полями сражений — там уже ничего нет, да и твари не спешат появляться там, где пролилась кровь — слизь, слизь это! — их сородичей.

Солнце успевает сесть и снова встать, дождь мерзко накрапывает, не внушая надежды на улучшение дороги, зато кончаются чахлые деревца — впереди большое пустое пространство.

— И куда теперь? — Вопрос повисает в воздухе, и Иваизуми хочется забрать его обратно, ведь до этого он так уверенно шёл вперёд.

— Прямо, — фыркает Ойкава. Отходит назад и отцепляет что-то от подобия носилок. Отбрасывает в сторону, и Иваизуми видит пустую канистру из тех, в которых хранят топливо для их стареньких шаттлов. 

— Ойкава, что ты?..

— Подаю знак, — фыркает тот. — Иди вперёд, я догоню.

Одному тащить намного тяжелее, но Иваизуми торопится. Пусть сейчас идёт дождь, пусть ветер дует им в лицо, но никто не знает, как может повести себя огонь. Может погаснуть, может пойти так, как нужно Ойкаве. А может найти что-то в земле, взбунтоваться и поглотить их всех.

К чёрту, им уже нечего терять. Иваизуми не оборачивается на взревевшее за спиной пламя, не смотрит на Ойкаву, когда тот впрягается в носилки рядом. Просто идёт вперёд и надеется, что с таким сигналом на них обратят внимание.

В подлетевший спустя полчаса шаттл они грузятся в спешке, ноги вязнут в грязи, разбитая броня мешается. Позади полыхает зарево, с треском и воем поглощая километры земли — как будто Ойкава знал, что плоть и кровь тварей горят лучше топлива, лучше чего бы то ни было.

Прибывший отряд смотрит на них с недоумением, а Ушиджима — командир — недовольно хмурится, но вопрос «какого хрена они тащат на шаттл покойника» так и не задаёт. Затыкается под тяжёлым взглядом Ойкавы.

Они вдвоём сидят в грузовом отсеке рядом с Кагеямой, и Иваизуми держит того за руку — холодную, всю в грязи и засохшей крови.

«Всё будет хорошо», — хочет сказать он, но молчит. Знает, что бессмысленно. Кагеяма сам знает, что уже не жилец, но стискивает пальцы мёртвой хваткой, держит глаза открытыми и дышит с присвистом.

— Всё будет хорошо, Тобио-чан, — говорит Ойкава, садясь совсем рядом. — Слышишь? Мы доставим тебя домой.

Кагеяма кривит губы в подобии улыбки и закрывает глаза. 

«Скоро он — они — будут дома».


End file.
